


your touch aimed for me

by helloshitwriting



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Dentistry, M/M, Magic-Users, Magical Realism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloshitwriting/pseuds/helloshitwriting
Summary: magician/david blaine au! jonghyun is a sword swallower in more than one way. onew is a naive dentist.





	

jonghyuns a magician.

hes the real deal. a real magician, doing real magic. none of that illusions, slight of hand, bullshit.

street magic is jonghyuns favorite; he loves being up close and personal with people, confusing them and showing off the magic he worked years on to perfect. though normal, non-magic, people (which actually is a majority of the human populous, unsurprisingly enough) don't seem to enjoy the show as much as jonghyun enjoys giving it.

even when using real magic, most people think that jonghyuns magic is all a sham.

he blames non magic magicians. the criss angels of magic. the ones that reveal that the reality of their levitation is just a concealed leg and a crowd in the front of them.

its hard to make a living being a magician when everyone you encounter thinks youre just a conartist with some glitter.

"would u like to see a magic trick?" jonghyun asks, what feels like, the fiftieth stranger hes encountered that day.

"fuck off," the woman bites without a glance at jonghyun. jonghyun backs off easily enough.

pouting, jonghyun locks eyes with a different stranger. fresh faced with short hair and a tall frame. jonghyun wants to say hes young, just based on the lack of wrinkles and boyish haircut, but the fact that hes nicely dressed makes jonghyun reconsider.

the strangers eyes disconnect from the contact as quickly as they came. jonghyun thinks that the embarrassed flush on the others cheeks is endearing so he approaches the briskly walking man.

"would you like to see a magic trick?" jonghyun asks, legs working harder than the strangers to keep the same pace.

"i'm sorry. i'm running late to work," the stranger replies, seemingly honest, a small apologetic smile directed at jonghyun before it disappears and he quickens his pace.

jonghyun quickens his also, because damn is this guy cute and hes not going to give up the opportunity to show off now that hes come this far.

"im really good. none of that fake stuff," jonghyun promises, practically bouncing as he chases after this poor guy just trying to get to work.

"i'm sure you are," the stranger says in a way that doesn't sound unkind. "but i'm really late for work and i cant stop to watch a magic trick."

give-up must not be in jonghyuns vocabulary.

"i know how to swallow swords," jonghyun informs, even though nobody asked. jonghyun gives the stranger a little wiggle of his brow, hes not sure what hes trying to accomplish at this point but hes in too deep now.

the innuendo seems to go over the strangers head.

"mhm," the stranger hums, not really paying attention to jonghyun anymore; opting to tap furiously at his phone as both of them attempt to not bump into anyone walking the opposite way.

"whats your name?" jonghyun asks, cocking his head to the side to get a better look at the strangers face. very handsome, no doubt.

"onew," his response is clipped and short, his phone still keeping his attention. there must be an issue with whomever hes texting because theres a furrow in his brow now.

"girlfriend problems?" jonghyun asks, trying to get a peek at the phone screen. "where do you work?"

"no. the new receptionist seems to have been lying about her previous experience on her resume, seeing as though the office is a shit show and the patients are close to revolting right now." jonghyun nods his head at this, though he doesnt fully understand. "i work just a little further up the street."

"are you a doctor?" jonghyun questions, finally comprehending that he mentioned patients. hes still trying to get a peek at the phone screen, wondering if hes lying. his efforts prove to be futile.

"dentist," onew corrects, locking his phone and slipping it into his jacket pocket.

"what a coincidence! ive been looking for a good dentist," jonghyun begins, voice as bright as his eyes. "im trying to do a magic trick that involves some special made retainers"

"i can give you my business card and we can set up a consultation," onews already taking out his wallet, in search of said business card. he finds it quickly enough.

"sounds perfect!" jonghyun accepts the card, stopping in his tracks as eyes greedily look it over before he stuffs it in his front pocket.

jonghyun watches as onew continues onward without a second glance back. jonghyun doesnt find it that rude (mostly because the man seemed so kind when talking to a complete stranger that accosted him on the street) but it stings a little bit in his chest; a wrench of longing for even a millisecond of a glance over the shoulder.

"i'll call you!" jonghyun calls out with a wave before he pivots on his heel to find the next stranger to harass.

**Author's Note:**

> @helloshitwriting on tumblr


End file.
